Zatch Bell
Gash Bell is the hero in all Gash Bell media. He was voiced by Ikue Otani in the Japanese dub, Wwo also voiced Pikachu in both the English and Japanese versions of the Pokemon Anime Franchise. (with Konami Yoshida voicing him in the final nine episodes.) And voiced by Debi Derry Derryberry in the English dub. The latter of whom also voiced Jimmy Neutron. Origin Gash was a weak demon who resided in the Demon World. He was the biological son of the Demon King, but was sent away to a foster home to teach him humility. Gash was often tormented by other Demon for being kind and possessing weak powers. Powers and Abilities Gash's demon power is the ability to shoot lightning from his mouth. When casting a spell, Gash becames unconscious until the energy of the spell fades. Aside from that, Gash also has unquenchable stamina, and is stronger then most adult humans, due to him being a demon. Spells Zakeru: Shoots lightning from his mouth. His first spell. Rasudo: Summons a shield from the ground, reflecting certian spells while covering them in lightning. Jikerudo: Magnetizes the opponent to any metallic objects. It's not frequently used because it requires metallic objects to be nearby. Baou Zakeruga: Gash's most powerful spell. Summons a Dragon made of pure lightning. Zakeruga: A more concentrated form of the Zaker spell fired in a fast, straight beam. Rauzaruku: A rainbow-colored lightning bolt strikes Gash, surrounding him a rainbow-colored aura and amplifying all of Zatch's physical abilities for thirty seconds. It is one of the few spells Gash has that can be used without him losing consciousness, but other spells cannot be used while it is in effect. ' Zaguruzemu: '''A spell that charges anything it strikes with electricity. It takes the form of a sphere of light. When an offensive spell is cast, the stored electricity explodes and increases the power of any electric spell cast by Gash. Another strength of Zagurzemu is that, if multiple Zagurzemus are cast and stored in separate objects, an electric spell will be redirected to the closest object charged with a Zargurzemu and growing more powerful due to absorbing the previous Zagurzemu, especially useful if the enemy is charged as the attack will home in on them. '''Ganreizu Zakeru:' A multi-turret gun is summoned, allowing for several small blasts of lightning to be thrown out at the same time. Baou Kurou Disugurugu: Gash summons an immense clawed hand similar to that of the Baou Zakeruga dragon, and attacks his enemy with it. Gash uses his hand to control the clawed hand and does not lose consciousness. ''' Ekuseresu Zakeruga: '''Summons a giant arrow made of Lightning. '''Jiou Renzu Zakeruga: '''A massive dragon that is similar to Baou Zakeruga. This dragon is more snakelike, and has diamonds decorated on its body. The head has four pointed sides sticking from it. It shoots out mini-electric turrets. It rams the enemy and sends it flying. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Demons Category:Pure Good Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Kids Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:The Hero Category:Bond Protector Category:Monarchs Category:Successful Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Pacifists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Related to Villain Category:Titular Category:Optimists Category:Amnesiac Category:Determinators Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Big Good Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Monsters